I'm Best Friends with a Robot MonkeyIAnthro
by Kyuubi No Tenshi
Summary: A sudden attack on the Loonatics ship, caused them to crash land on Shuggazoom. Now the Hyper Force must unite with the Loonatics, if they hope to defeat the evil that was planning on destroying every planet they can.
1. Chapter 1: Crash Land

**One question: Could I possibly own any of these 2 shows? Not in this life for sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>The title belongs to the amazing, talented, spectacular – <strong>_**Halloween Witch**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: My OC, Jade Cat, that appears in my 'Loonatics Unleashed My Version' will also appear in this story.<strong>** Her powers are Intangibility/Invisibility and Force Fields that can change shape anyhow she wants.**

* * *

><p>In the dark, cold space a grey Super-Sonic Transporter that was changed also for Space Travel for the Loonatics, hero and defenders of Acmetropolis. This team consisted of 7 Anthomorphagus or, commonly called, Anthro's:<p>

A black and yellow bunny - Ace Bunny; A black and pink clad female bunny – Lexi Bunny; A black and orange mallard – Danger Duck; A black and purple Tasmanian Devil – Slam Tasmanian; A black and green clad coyote – Tech E. Coyote; A black and red road runner – Rev Runner and a black and blue clad cat – Jade Cat. Each of them has super powers which help them fight against criminals and evil masterminds who are trying to take over Acmetropolis, but they fail.

Their positions are quite simple to understand:

* * *

><p>Ace – Leader<p>

Lexi – Team Athlete

Duck – Team Bait

Tech – Super Genius and Inventor

Slam – Team Muscle

Rev – Team Speedster

And

Jade – Stealth Specialist

* * *

><p>This time, they got a call a distant planet asking for help and the Loonatics responded. The planet was in a war, they helped the rebellion win and are now on their way home, with rumbling stomachs, since they had to give all of their supplies to the rebellion.<p>

"Can't you go any faster, Ace?" Duck finally asked.

"Relax Duck! I'm going as fast as I can." Ace tried again to go faster, but sadly the hyper drive engine, during the fight, was ruined beyond any repair and now they have to travel on the ordinary engine.

"Well try faster. I'm starving." Duck complained.

"So are we, but you don't see us complaining!" Jade told him.

"Please, I bet you are on another girly diet anyway, since you need to loose weight." Duck retorted.

"Say what? I don't have extra weight, thank you very much!" Jade was now fuming.

"Sure. And why are you so fussy about the meat sometimes?" Duck went on.

"Because, knowing how the stove can go out of control sometimes, I was checking if it is good or not good." Jade also went on.

"Can you 2 shut up? You're giving me a headache." Lexi complained.

"He/She started it!" Jade and Duck pointed fingers at each other. Rev leaned closer to Tech: "You-think-they-got-feelings-for-each-other?"

"I heard that!" They both yelled out at the road runner.

"How about we try and not argue on the way home? Then you can argue all you want." Ace suggested.

"Fine." They looked in different directions with their hands crossed. Although the quite didn't last long, when Duck called Jade 'Round Kitty', then it went to a fight.

"Moron Mallard!"

"Emo Cat!"

"Ego-centric Goose!"

"Freaking Goth Cat!"

"Weather Lady Fan-Creep!"

"Unknown Word Teller!"

"Those are Japanese, you Nitwit for a hero!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Oh man." Lexi sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip home." Ace told himself.

Suddenly, something hit them! Another attack and an explosion.

"What was that?" Duck asked. Tech did a scan for both the attack and what was damaged: "We are down to 40% energy and still loosing! Oh, and the attacks came from that direction." Tech pointed at some rather creepy looking ship at their far left. The ship looked white or seemingly white, with black liquid-ish things on the sides. Some spike things on the sides, they were ready to fire again.

"Loonatics, battle positions!" Ace ordered. Lexi activated the lasers and shot at the ship, but they didn't even scratch the thing! Tech decided to try his new Gluko-Gel Shooter, but the thing just ate the sticky stuff.

"We-need-to-block-those-attacks-out!" Rev frantically yelled.

"Jade! Shields!" Ace ordered, while trying to hold control on the loosing power ship: 23%...22%...21%...20%...

"On it!" Jade starts to make force fields around the ship but the attacks just kept coming. Jade could feel her shields failing already: "Can't…hold…any…longer." Just as the creepy ship blew up the Transporters engine.

"We've lost the engine!" Tech screamed out, as the Transporter started to fall down, without any control. Ace tried to get the Transporter at least set towards the pink planet with the city on it.

"Tech! Don't you have a second engine?" Duck asked/screamed.

"If I built one in, then I would have activated already!" The genius coyote answered/yelled.

"System failure! System failure! Power Core Energy Remaining – 3%! Engine - Off Line! System Failure! System Failure!" A mechanic voice announced.

"Blargha!" (We know!) Slam said. Electric sparks emitted from the control panel, most of the computers turned off and it became dark, when the lights shut down.

"We're doomed! Doomed!" Duck cried.

"Not yet!" Ace yelled out, "If I could set the remaining energy to the transmitter and set it to the planet we are falling to, I just could manage to get us help!" He started to send the remaining energy from the systems to the transmitter, "Mayday. Mayday. SOS. SOS. We were attacked by an unknown ship. We lost our engine and power. We need help!" The lectric shocks from the ship suddenly appeared and those knocked the Loonatics out, besides Ace, who was on the verge of falling out cold, was trying to steer the ship in a way so that it doesn't land and blow up. When that was done, he unwillingly fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p>On a pink planet by the name Shuggazoom was another peaceful day, after the Skeleton King was destroyed. The citizens are happy, the cult is gone, and the heroes of Shuggazoom, the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, are also having a nice and quite day in the Super Robot.<p>

This team consisted of 5 robotic monkeys, a human kid and an android girl. These monkeys are: a silver full-robotic one – Antauri; a red half-robotic one – S.P.R.X.-77, but likes to be called Sprx; a blue half-robotic one – Mr. Hal Gibson, but is called just Gibson; A green half-robotic one – Otto; and the only female golden half-robotic monkey – Nova. The kid is the 15 year old black head, blue eyed Chiro and the android is a pink haired, green eyed girl named Jin May (who is Chiro's girlfriend).

Their positions are also simple to understand:

* * *

><p>Chiro – Leader<p>

Antauri – Second in Command

Nova – Third in Command

Gibson – Brains

Otto – Inventor

Sprx – Pilot/Show off

Jin May – Ally (Plus Chiro's girlfriend)

* * *

><p>They also have ton of other allies, but that is a long list, so not mentioning until they need them.<p>

Their day was quite and lazy. That was, until they suddenly got a distress call. Gibson quickly answered the call and they heard a male voice saying: "_Mayday. Mayday. SOS. SOS. We were attacked by an unknown ship. We lost our engine and power. We need help!_"

"Where is the call coming from?" Chiro asked.

"The signal is coming from a ship, which is right now entering Shuggazoom's atmosphere. If we don't catch them before the crash, the ship might have the fuel and electricity combination – explosion." Gibson explained. Hearing that, the team didn't loose time and ran to get ready the Super Robot to catch that space ship.

"There it is!" Otto noticed a grey ship that was falling towards them, along with falling apart.

"Antauri." Chiro said.

"I got it." The silver monkey used the Robots eyes to catch the ship and softly land on the ground.

* * *

><p>In the ship, Ace woke a bit up, when he felt that they suddenly stopped falling. He moved his head a bit and looked threw the almost shattered window. He saw a robot slowly landing the ship.<p>

"Let's hope they're friendly." He pushed some buttons and again fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>The Hyper Force just made it to the ship. The corpus was beaten, shattered and destroyed, while the place, where the engine was supposed to be, was completely destroyed. Most of the ships windows are near shattering and broken.<p>

"Yikes. This does speak of a serious assault attack." Sprx commented, but Nova smacked him with her tail: "Stop your stupid comments. We got to help them!" Otto cut a piece of the wall off and they looked inside. It looked better, but there were still destroyed and ruined walls and some wires are dangling outside of the panels. Gibson activated his scanner: "I'm picking up 7 life forms. They seem to be in the control center, right up ahead this corridor."

"Let's just hope they're weren't more." Sprx got hit by Nova again.

Each corridor was looking no different from the one they entered, but it was clearly visible that the technology used to build this is very advanced. Otto told them that there is a chance that Shuggazoom doesn't have this kind of tech even.

Finally reaching the control center door, Nova broke it down and they entered the place. This room looked the worse. Computer panels destroyed, electric sparks appearing around, wires out of their places. 6 chairs lined up by the sides and the 7th one in the front. The 7 passengers are out cold and in positions, so that they can't see their faces, only the fact that they are wearing black body tight suits.

"Are they…?" Otto didn't dare to ask.

"I sense they are still alive. Weak, but alive." Antauri reassured them. A groan sounded from the front seat. They ran to him and turned his seat. They looked shocked to see something of a mix with a human and a rabbit. Judging by built - male. He was wearing a black suite, with yellow colored ears, mouth, gloves and boots. They checked the others. A pink clad female rabbit; orange clad duck; red clad bird; a green clad dog; blue clad female cat and a purple clad weird creature.

"So, is this a joke?" Sprx suddenly asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – finished! And I am glad I did it, this wasn't leaving my mind for a while, so I decided to make it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The reason Ace woke up and stayed up the longest is simple. Ace has a strong will and meditation really helps him.<strong>

**The others passed out faster is because they are tired from fighting before, having no energy from the empty stomachs and a sudden attack strained their body's with shock. Simple? I think so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please be nice and review or I might make my new manicured black nails scratch that face of yours away.<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up and A Fight

**One question: Could I possibly own any of these 2 shows? Not in this life for sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>The title belongs to the amazing, talented, spectacular – <strong>_**Halloween Witch**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bit thankies for the reviews in the previous chapter! Those made me so happy! Kyuubi happy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader S: Yes, I know what are a coyote and a road runner. I did watch the original Looney Tunes, so I can tell. The Hyper Force, however, I doubt have seen a coyote or a road runner or a Tasmanian Devil, that is why I wrote like that. Sprx sounding like Gibson? Didn't notice it and this is also my first SRMTHFG story at all.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, is this a joke?" Sprx suddenly asked. The Hyper Force were in some almost destroyed space ship, after they got a distress call from the ships crew, which turned out to be a combination of humans and random animals in different colored suits.<p>

"Questions later, right now we need to get them out of here." Gibson said.

They grabbed each one of them and dragged them out.

* * *

><p>Chiro: yellow rabbit;<p>

Antauri: red bird;

Gibson: green dog;

Nova: blue cat;

Otto: orange duck;

Jin May: pink rabbit;

Sprx: purple weird creature.

* * *

><p>"Why do I get him?" Sprx complained.<p>

"Cause, you need to work out." Nova said and got the cat out. Sprx frowned and dragged weird creature out.

* * *

><p>What they didn't notice was a dark shadow lurking around the weapon room of the space ship. The shadow was looking threw the things that were still intact, but didn't seem to find what they were looking for.<p>

"Curses! How can they not have it? They did go to that planet, so they should have it! Unless they hid it somewhere. I must find it." It disappeared before was detected.

* * *

><p>They got the human animals to the med-bay and now Gibson is examining them with scanners and X-Rays.<p>

"It seems they are naturally hybrids. Perhaps some race that not much records are about." Gibson mused.

"How are they?" Antauri asked.

"They only seem to have lost conscience after the attack. From what I could figure out, judging by the bruising, they were in a fight not long ago, and they didn't exactly have any lunch or breakfast for that matter." Gibson reported.

"So, they're only knocked out?" Nova asked.

"Yes, nothing life threatening or dangerous." Gibson finished his scanning, when the yellow rabbit began to stir. He sat up slowly and held his head in pain. Then he opened his blue eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Calm down. You and your friends are safe inside the Super Robot." Antauri reassured him.

"Super…Robot?" Rabbit asked, "Oh da robot that I saw landing the Transporter."

"Weren't you knocked out?" Nova asked.

"I woke up for a sec before falling back." Rabbit explained, as he tried to stand.

"You should lay down, you are not…" Gibson tried to talk some sense into the rabbit, but he brushed it off: "I'm fine. I don't need to be baby sited." He looked over to the other beds with the rest.

"They are only asleep." Otto informed him.

"Can you tell us who are you and what attacked you?" Chiro asked.

"My name is Ace, Ace Bunny, leader of Loonatics." Rabbit, now identified Ace, answered.

"Loonatics? What is that? Some circus?" Sprx asked.

"We're a group of protectors of Acmetropolis. We were coming back from a mission, when we suddenly got attacked by some unknown ship. We tried to fight back, but failed. The others lost conscience, while I tried to steer da ship on dis here planet and then followed them suit." Ace explained.

"Acmetropolis?" Gibson asked himself and went to type it in the computer.

"Looks like doggie is waking up." Otto noticed a slight groan.

"Doggie? Oh brudda, better don't say it in his face, he hates being called a dog. He's a coyote." Ace informed them.

"Why do I feel like I got hit by a truck, then a train and again a truck?" Coyote sat up, "Ace! Where are we?"

"Relax Tech. I think the full 'Questions and Answers' should be when the others are up. So we are still 5…" Ace said, but Rev woke up suddenly: "A-blast-from-the-left-will-make-me-loose-my-high-score-in-alien-wars!"

"…4 down." Ace corrected himself. Rev quickly looked around: "What-is-this-placfe-Is-that-a-robot-monkey-are-those-real-science-experiments-why-are-we-here-oh-right-we-got-attacked-is-everyone-safe-oh-they-are-what-a-relief-I-don't-know-what-would-I-have-done-if-someone-wasn't-okay-and-here…" The Hyper Force could only stare at the red bird as he started to rant faster and faster, until coyote closed his beak: "They can't understand your fast talk, Rev."

"Sorry." Rev apologized.

"Who ranted?" Pink got up.

"What a doll." Sprx commented. Ace, coyote and bird looked horrified at the comment and went to hide.

"What did you call me?" Pink asked dangerously.

"Doll." Sprx answered and got knocked away few feet.

"Don't ever call me 'Doll'!" Pink yelled at him, with her green eyes now shining pink as her suite.

"Geez Lex, relax. It's not like he knew about it." Ace got out of his hiding spot.

"That's why I went easy on him." Pink smiled nicely after her small rage hit.

"I like her already." Nova commented.

"Great. 2 Nova's." Sprx complained from the other side of the command center.

"What moron woke me up from a pleasant dream of Misty Breeze?" Duck got up.

"Ha! Weather Lady Fan-Creep!" Cat suddenly got up and pointed at Duck.

"Shut up you moronic cat!" Duck yelled at her.

"At least I'm not a nitwit like you!" Cat argued back.

"Brghalargha!" Weird creature got up and screamed.

"QUITE!" Ace yelled. Everyone quieted down immediately.

"Well, what do you know: it works." Ace said.

"You say that like you're surprised." Tech said.

"Now that everyone is up, can we already introduce to each other?" Antauri asked.

"Sure," Ace said and the others got next to him, "Like I said before, I'm Ace Bunny and I lead the Loonatics and these are the Loonatics."

"Lexi Bunny – Team Athlete."

"Danger Duck! I am…"

"The biggest Ego owner and bait." Cat said.

"Hey!" Duck complained.

"Tech E. Coyote – Super Genius and Inventor."

"Blargha, blarga, arghhaalarga."

"He said: He's Slam Tasmanian – Team Muscle." Ace explained.

"Rev-Runner – Team-Speedster!"

"Jade Cat – Stealth Specialist."

"Don't you mean: Bad Breath Specialist?" Duck asked.

"I swear Duck, one day I will turn you into duck stew!" Jade yelled at him.

"Jade and Duck are known as our always arguing duo." Tech said.

"I heard that!" They both shouted.

"Sounds like Sprx and Gibson." Otto grinned and got glares from the 2 said monkeys.

"And you guys are?" Ace asked.

"We're the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, defenders of Shuggazoom." Sprx answered, "I'm S.P.R.X -77, but you can call me Sprx – best pilot."

"I'm Otto! I build things!"

"Nova third in command and I fight."

"Mr. Hal Gibson, just call me Gibson, the chief scientist."

"Antauri, second in command."

"Chiro, leader."

"Jin May. Well I'm an honorary member."

"What's Shuggazoom?" Duck suddenly asked. The Hyper Force looked at him.

"Do you know anything about Shuggazoom?" Nova asked.

"If I knew anything, I wouldn't be asking in the first place!" Duck replied.

"You know, Duck has a point. I neva' hoid of Shuggazoom either." Ace thought for a sec.

"Me too." Lexi said.

"I second that." Jade nodded.

"Same here." Tech said.

"I've-heard-of-a-lot-of-places-but-I-have-to-agree-I-never-heard-of-a-Shuggazoom-before-in-my-life." Rev said and Slam nodded.

"Well, we never heard of an Acmetropolis before." Sprx countered.

"Not true. I remember hearing that name once before, but didn't recall it before today and I did some searching. This is what I've found. Acmetropolis is an advanced planet, previously known as Earth. Until year 2772, the planet was fully round, advanced in technology and had minimal problems with outlaws. After The Meteorite, Acmetropolis started to have problems with criminals. 2 weeks after The Meteorite a group of 6 heroes called the Loonatics appeared and became the official defenders of Acmetropolis. 7 months later, the seventh Loonatic joined them. It says here, that you have someone else above the status leader that is Ace." Gibson read

"Yeah, Zadavia. She's the one that brought us together and helped us form the Loonatics or we would be still keeping the powers a secret or gone solo, if anyone wanted to be a hero." Ace answered to that.

"And she's the one that tells us, if there are any problems in the city with bad guys that need to get some beating." Lexi added.

"Speaking of problems, no offence, but we need to get back to Acmetropolis. Where is the Transporter?" Tech asked.

"Well…" Otto began.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change: Crash Site-<p>

"My baby!" Tech whimpered at the sight of the destroyed ship.

"He really needs to get out more." Ace said, as Tech went to see how his 'baby' is doing.

"No kidding. I don't think brain-strain here even stays locked up in his lab for too long." Sprx commented.

"Gee-this-looks-like-it-will-take-some-time-to-fix-it." Rev shared his thoughts.

"I can help out!" Otto suggested.

"Great-thanks-with-this-we-could-really-need-a-third-pair-of-hands." Rev was happy.

Suddenly a blast sounded and people began to scream in panic. Both teams ran to see what the cause of it is. They saw few bone like demon creatures wrecking downtown.

"What are those things?" Jade asked.

"Never seen them before, but they'll go down fast." The Hyper Force got their weapons ready.

"Need any help?" Ace asked, but he didn't get a replay as the Hyper Force went into a fight.

"Boom Boom Wake Up!" Nova smashed the ground towards the creatures, but they disappeared from her line of view.

"What the?" Nova didn't notice the creatures appearing from behind her and getting ready to strike.

"Magna-Ball Beam Splitter!" Sprx attacked the things, but they disappeared as well and hit him from behind.

"Scritch-Scratch Go Saw!" Otto attacked those things, but they reflected the attack right back at him.

"Spin Shocker!" But the things just let it phase threw.

"I don't understand. Perhaps these monsters are…AH!" Gibson got hit from behind.

"Are what?" Sprx asked.

"Are trained to know and able to avoid are attacks." Gibson finished his sentence, while holding his head.

"Great. How are we going to beat these guys?" Nova asked when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the tapper: Ace.

"We could help out yous guys. They may know your moves, but they surtenly don't know ours." Ace pointed out. The Hyper Force thought about it and agreed on that: the Loonatics surely are new and no one on Shuggazoom could know about their moves.

"Take a shot." Chiro told them.

"Great. We needed a work out, anyway. Loonatics, Let's jet!" They went into action.

Ace straight away jumped, began to spin and kicked the thing right in the face, but it fixed itself again.

"So, you won't go down with simple attacks, huh? I got something for you," Ace attacked with his Laser Vision, melting the thing, "Which you won't stand."

"Did he just…?" Jin May tried to ask.

"I think he did." Nova nodded.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Lexi called. When the thing went to attack her, she used her Brain Blast to blast it good.

Rev began to run around 5 of those beasts, confusing them, until Slam smashed right into them with a Twister.

"Alright!" Rev high-fived Slam.

Duck simply annoyed the things and Quacked around them, till he got bored enough to blast them with his Eggs: "Take an eggshot!"

"Seriously? Eggshot? How stupid can you get?" Jade asked, as she was standing in thin air! Oh wait, there is some invisible disk under her feet, keeping her in the air.

"At least, I'm not a cat with flees." Duck muttered and got a whack from an invisible baseball bat.

"Serves you right." Lexi commented, as she jumped flip style backwards from another monster.

"You guys are despicable." Duck said under his breath, as he teleported away, before he got turned into a flat duck.

Tech was making something small and, by the looks of it, explosive like: "This should do it." Quietly creeping towards one, he stuck it on its back, activated it and ran away, right when the blowing up happened.

"For a simple hand-made explosive, that went pretty well." Tech evaluated his own explosive.

The creatures saw that the colors match, but the species and fighting style doesn't (And gender in one point). They did the only thing they can: run away. They disappeared in thin air.

"Rev, Lexi! Search for them!" Ace quickly ordered. Rev used his GPS, while Lexi – Super Hearing, but they couldn't find a thing.

"They're gone." Lexi says.

"Masters of Running away, huh?" Ace quietly said to himself.

"Question: How did you guys pull of that?" Sprx suddenly asked.

"Exactly what?" Tech asked back.

"The blasts and attacks." Otto said.

"Our powers? We use them when we need them." Ace then explained about the fact that the Meteorite gave them super powers that they use:

* * *

><p>Ace – Laser Vision; Optical Enhancement<p>

Lexi - Super Hearing; Brain Blast

Duck - Power Orb Randomizer (Or simply 'Eggs'); Quantum Quack

Slam - Super Strength; Tornado Maximizer; Thunder Mode

Tech - Magnetism Activated; Molecular Regeneration

Rev – Flight; Super Speed; Global Positioning

Jade Cat – Invisibility; Intangibility; Force Fields

* * *

><p>"A radiation from the meteorite? Interesting." Gibson thought to himself.<p>

Deciding that for one day, that is enough, they now went to the Transporter to see the seriousness of the damages.

"Without my tools, this could take from weeks to months. I think this will be one long side trip." Tech finished the check.

"That means Acmetropolis is open wide for the bad guys." Ace said.

"Looks like it." Tech nodded.

"I got tools, that could help!" Otto showed some of those tools.

"This-look-like-it-will-do." Rev looked over the tools.

"Okay, rev fix everything you can as fast as you can now, then take a look over the main engine, if anything is there to fix at all." Tech told the speedy-bird.

"Roger!" Rev went to do what he was told to.

"They sure know how to work together." Nova said and then looked at Gibson and Otto, as if comparing the 2.

"Rev and Tech are the main brains of the team. Rev is only few points lower on his IQ then Tech." Lexi said to that.

"All of my stuff! It's ruined!" Duck whined from the rooms on the Transporter.

"Duck! Get out of there!" Ace yelled at the direction of the mallard, but he didn't hear him: "All of my Misty Breeze collection! Every disk of her programs!"

"I'll get him." Jade walked towards the Transporter and phased threw the walls to get in.

"What are you…?" Duck got kicked out of the ship by one blue leg, threw the wall.

"I hate when she does that." Duck muttered, when the Loonatics stomachs growled loudly out of hunger.

"Gibson did find out in the scan that you didn't exactly have any lunch." Chiro remembered.

"Oh yeah. We got dat distress call right when we were going to have lunch, fought till morning, also giving our food to dat's planets rebellions." Ace remembered, as another growl came.

"We should have something to eat. Rev finished his job anyway." Tech thought.

"Alright. What kind of joints you guys have?" Ace asked, hearing Slam drooling over the thought of food.

* * *

><p>From the cold rocks not far away, a creepy shadow crept closer to them.<p>

_'Yes, have your miserable lunch. For it may be one of your last. I shall complete my mission.'_ The shadow grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen now? Besides the lunch trip. What does this shadow person want? Why does this shadow person keep following the Loonatics? What the hell were those things that attacked the city?<strong>

**Just wait for the next chapter and you may find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review or I may scratch your face of with my new manicure.<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	3. Chapter 3: Having Lunch

**One question: Could I possibly own any of these 2 shows? Not in this life for sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>The title belongs to the amazing, talented, spectacular – <em>Halloween Witch<em>!**

* * *

><p><strong>I am glad that this story did catch some interest of people at all.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, important announcement:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY HALLOWEEN WITCH!<strong>

**You are the best writer, the best helper and the best witch of Halloween, it can have!**

* * *

><p>"So what joins to you guys have?" Ace asked.<p>

"The hoverburger stand!" Otto exclaimed.

"Hoverburgers?" Lexi asked.

"Never had of them?" Otto asked the Loonatics, but they just shook their heads in 'no'.

"I'll show you!" Otto went to show them the way.

"Oh right, we didn't have lunch today. No wonder he's hungry." Sprx said.

"Wait-up!" Rev said and he ran after Otto.

"These hoverburgers look just like the hamburgers, or simply burgers, on Acmetropolis." Tech looked at his hoverburger.

"They almost taste like them too." Duck tasted his.

"Looks like you won't have to starve, if you know what I mean." Sprx said. Slam was swallowing down his portions so fast, that he dropped the drink, he had, on Jade's costume.

"Slam!" Jade said and look at the stain.

"Sorry." Slam said, with a sad face.

"It's okay." She got up to clean the stain with some paper towels. She then went to throw the towels away in the trash, when 2 boys came towards her.

"You look weird." A red head, white skinned with red eyes, tall and skinny boy, dressed I white pants and dark brown sweater vest said.

"I think I look normal, thank you very much." Jade said and started to go back to the tables.

"No, no. He's right. You look weird. Maybe a freak." A short, dark brown skinned, fat boy, with curly darker brown hair said, also red eyes, dressed in white pants, red sweater vest.

"Hey, I got style. You 2 – don't." Jade said and tried to walk away.

"Though gal, huh?" Red head said.

"We can break that." Brown head said.

"You guys don't know who you are dealing with." Jade said, allowing her jade green eyes to glow bright, light blue.

* * *

><p>"Where did Jade go?" Nova asked, when she noticed that the cat Anthro of the Loonatics is still not back.<p>

"Maybe got captured by Animal Control." Duck guessed and earned a whack from Lexi.

"Will you 2 ever stop bickering?" Ace asked.

"Waaah! Let's get out of here!" Glenny and BT were running away from behind the corner.

"Who-are-those-2?" Rev asked.

"BT and Glenny. They're like the 'bullies'." Jin May says.

"What scared them that much?" Duck said and Jade walked out of the same corner, "Figures. She's ugly enough to scare the dead." Then he laughed about his lame joke while the others just rolled their eyes.

"What'ya do to scare them?" Chiro asked.

"Hi-mi-tsu." Jade said.

"What?" Sprx asked.

"Jade just used one of the languages on Acmetropolis, called Japanese, from a country that used to be on the planet, before it became Acmetropolis, Japan." Tech explained.

"And I said 'Himitsu' meaning 'Secret'." Jade translated the word.

"And girl secrets will never be told." Lexi added.

"Girls." Sprx muttered.

**(A.N.: Yes, Jade speaks Japanese. What did you expect? Half of her mom's family also speaks Japanese)**

"What concern me are those things that attacked." Antauri said.

"Why's that?" Lexi asked.

"We never faced those before, yet they knew how to avoid all are attacks." Antauri pointed out.

"They could have had an ability that allows them to study your moves and know how to avoid them by looking at them or they could have been studying you guys." Tech theorized.

"That could be possible." Gibson agreed.

No one of the groups noticed that someone was watching them from behind.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Otto, Tech and Rev went to look over the seriousness of the damages to start thinking on how to fix it fully.<p>

"The outer cover is fully destroyed and the inner walls are smashed. We're going to need a lot of parts to fix this." Tech said.

"No worries, I can find something from the spare parts of the robot!" Otto said.

"Great-that's-really-great-don't-you-think-Tech?" Rev said, but Tech has already went into the remains on the engine to see what can be saved.

"Uh, Tech?" Otto said, before the engine room's roof fell onto the coyote.

"Yikes! Is he okay?" Otto asked.

"Who-Tech? He's-fine-he-gets-hit-by-stuff-more-times-then-you-think-actually-he-gets-also-hurt-by-his-own-inventions-at-times-so-yeah-he's-fine." Rev said. Tech got out of the roof's remains, bit hurt, but quickly regenerated from it: "Yes, I am fine. Thanks for pointing that out Rev." The road runner just gave a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p>"Ya know, dis is a pretty nice lookin' command center." Ace looked around the command center for the first time.<p>

"Thanks," Chiro said, "What kind of do you guys have?"

"We have a tower, we call it HQ. The room, where that room is, has monitors on the walls, a table in the middle, with a hologram projector on it." Ace quickly describes.

"These chairs are nice." Duck tries on of them out.

"Duck, get out of them, they're not yours." Jade pushes him out.

"And I suppose you want to try them out." Duck said.

"Shut up. Gosh you are so annoying. I got no idea why Zadavia even bothered to get you." Jade said.

"Alright Cat, you are asking for it." Duck threatens.

"I at least know more languages then you." Jade taunted.

"That Japanese doesn't count. I bet I could learn it in 2 days!" Duck said. The other Loonatics raised an eyebrow at this.

"Duck, Japanese has 4 different writing styles, different styles of talking and different dialects. There is no way that you can learn it in 2 days, but in your case, even 2 years is not enough." Tech said.

"Look who's talking, I bet you don't even know a word in Japanese." Duck crossed his hands.

"Hosei wa, watashi ga ka." Tech said.

"Huh?" Duck asked.

"I said: Correction, I do." Tech translated.

"Didn't know you speak Japanese." Lexi, who was leaning against the wall, said.

"Well, I did pick up a few things. Out of curiosity." Tech said, before returning to the repair jobs.

"Even for Tech here it took some time." Jade said.

"Well, I will take less time then that." Duck walked away.

"I guess they're still cranky." Ace said, as he watched the fiasco.

"Cranky? Try angry." Nova said.

"Hey, we barely had any sleep durin' dat mission. Can't blame 'em." Ace leaned against the wall.

"What concerns me is that after the attack of those things, some sort of energy signature remained in the terrain." Gibson looked over his scanner screen.

"Energy?" Chiro asked.

"What kind of?" Antauri asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that it isn't anything good." Gibson said.

"Since when anything that stays after the bad guys is good?" Lexi asked, rhetorically. Slam was thinking about the answer.

"Slam, that was a rhetorical question." Jade told the big guy.

"That's weird." Gibson said.

"What's-weird?" Rev quickly appeared next, startling the blue monkey.

"Please don't do that." Gibson said.

"Sorry." Rev said, just as something made a 'WHAM!'

"Oh-boy." Rev looked at the source. Another piece of metal hit Tech's head.

"Ouch." Otto said.

"How is he still alive?" Sprx asked and Nova just shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here you go. Not my best, but hey I am tired and still sleepy. Also cranky: tomorrow is school. I hate school.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, be nice and review. Or my new nails will scratch that face of yours off!<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing What Is Left And Music

**I don't own the Loonatics Unleashed, the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, Linkin Park, Evanescence or Kerli's carrier. I do own Jade and a Hybrid Theory CD of Linkin Park (only because my parents won't let me buy another disk till Christmas)**

* * *

><p><strong>The title belongs to the amazing, talented, spectacular – <em>Halloween Witch<em>!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoying the story? Good!<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what did you find that seems weird?" Ace asked when Tech got out of the metal remains.<p>

"These energy signatures. They seem to have some sort of radiation coming from them." Gibson looked at the scans.

"Radiation? That-sounds-bad-Tech-doesn't-it-I-heard-about-radiations-doing-funny-and-creepy-things-but-I-never-really-got-hit-by-one-save-the-metoerite-but-still-you-get-my-point-those-are-bad." Rev ranted ahead.

"Yes Rev, we know that radiation is bad." Tech answered the birds sentence/question. More dots started to appear on the screen as Gibson increased the scanners to search for radiation.

"Odd. There are small separate spots of it around the city, but there is a whole ton of quantities in the middle of the city. Or should it be under it." Gibson showed the map.

"This doesn't look good." Tech said.

"Blargha?" Slam asked.

"Simple Slam, if that big quantity of radioactive liquid gets out of it's containers it will not only pollute the nature till no chance of returning it back to normal, but will also kill every single person on Shuggazoom." Tech explained.

"Wait, you're kidding?" Sprx asked.

"Nope and that will happen if it keeps leaking out. But the rate it is right now, I say about…ooh…30 years the minimal chance. But something could always break it wide open." Tech calculated.

"Was dere any underground chambers big enough to keep dat stuff dere?" Ace asked.

"There was only the hideout we have in case of emergencies. Besides that, only the underground lake and the sewer system." Otto said.

"If that stuff was in the underground lake, everything would have already been poisoned." Gibson says.

"That leaves that bunker hideout of yours and the sewers." Jade says. Nova checks some security systems: "There are no messages about break ins or anything from the hideout."

"Excluding that out we are left with…what do we still have?" Duck asked, making the others roll their eyes.

"The sewers, Duck, the sewers." Lexi reminds.

"Eww! Gross!" Duck says.

"I thought ducks like wet places." Ace taunts.

"Not those kind of places." Duck retorts. Gibson types something in the computer: "For now, I will do a scan on those chemicals, to see how dangerous they exactly are."

"Good idea." Antauri said.

* * *

><p>Then the Loonatics took a look what was left from their stuff: the clothes were still intact, Jade's disk collection also was safe and sound, Lexi's music player was in one piece, Ace's Guardian Strike Sword was also intact, but the rest wasn't. Duck's Misty Breeze collection was smashed, some of Tech's gadgets were also destroyed (My babies!), Rev and Slam really didn't have anything that important brought with them.<p>

"Oh no! I really did hope there was something left!" Duck whined.

"When we get back to Acmetropolis, we will definitely have a talk about your tastes in woman." Ace sternly says.

"At least my CD's are still safe." Jade looked threw them. Nova noticed weird names on them like:

* * *

><p><em>Linkin Park – Hybrid Theory;<em>

_Linkin Park – Minutes to Midnight;_

_Linkin Park – Meteora;_

_Linkin Park – A Thousand Suns;_

_Evanescence – Origin;_

_Evanescence – The Open Door;_

_Kerli – Love Is Dead;_

_Kerli – EP_

* * *

><p>And such. The names sounded dark. <em>'Why would she listen to that?'<em> Nova asked herself.

"Hey Jade." She said.

"What?" She looked up from the disks.

"What's up with the names of those disks?" Nova asked.

"They're albums for bands and singers. Linkin Park, Evanescence and Kerli were people from the 21st century when Acmetropolis was still Earth. They were really popular at their time and still are. They usually sang in dark styles, Linkin Park – Nu Metal; Evanescence – Alternative Rock, some said Gothic and Kerli just did depressing songs, but with some hidden messages." Jade explained, as she took one disk out of the _Minutes to Midnight_ disk and put it in her CD player, which also survived the crash, and handed the earphones to Nova. When she put them on, Jade turned on a song called _Valentines Day_.

* * *

><p><em>My insides all turned to ash, so slow<em>_  
><em>_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold__  
><em>_A black wind took them away, from sight__  
><em>_And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer__  
><em>_Looking so dissatisfied__  
><em>_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing__  
><em>_I used to be my own protection, but not now__  
><em>_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow__  
><em>_A black wind took you away, from sight__  
><em>_And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer__  
><em>_Looking so dissatisfied__  
><em>_And the ground below grew colder__  
><em>_As they put you down inside__  
><em>_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong__  
><em>_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day__  
><em>_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day__  
><em>_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day__  
><em>_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)__  
><em>_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day__  
><em>_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)__  
><em>_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day__  
><em>_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)__  
><em>_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day__  
><em>_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Valentines Day<em> by _Linkin Park_. One of their best songs." Jade took the earphones back.

"What's up with the sad tune?" Nova asked.

"Most of their songs are like that. Okay, some have another thing to say, but you should get the point. They stay popular because they got real music that knows how to speak to people. Not like those _Bad Romances_ or _Poker Faces_." Jade says.

**(A.N.: I'm not saying Lady Gaga is horrible, but her music is only for a dance. It doesn't speak to you or give you a message. **_**Valentines Da**_**y was telling us how was a guy (or was it meant a girl) telling about the surroundings at the day of his/her lovers funeral on Valentines Day. That has a deep thought and meaning; **_**Bad Romance**_** doesn't speak up to me at all)**

"People actually listen to this back at your home world?" Nova asked.

"There are a ton of styles and each is great. I just find these guys the best; the rest really isn't my style." Jade tells her, before putting on the earphones and turning on another CD from Evanescence. Nova could hear the words: _Long lost words whisper slowly to me_. She shrugged it off and left.

Since it got late and the scan wasn't complete, also the Loonatics needed their rest, they all decided to turn in for the night. The Loonatics turned out not to be black animals (except for Duck):

* * *

><p>Ace was a grey and white furred colored rabbit; Lexi was a cream and yellow colored rabbit, Duck was a black feathered duck; Tech was a brown furred coyote, Rev was a blue feathered bird with his tail and hair purple; Slam was a brown furred Tasmanian devil and Jade was a light chestnut brown furred cat. They each were wearing a pajama that was in the clothes. Ace was wearing a yellow colored pajama, Lexi was wearing a pink colored nightgown top like one, Duck was wearing an orange colored one like Ace was wearing, Rev was wearing a red clad shorts and pajama top, Slam was wearing a dark hue colored one, Tech was wearing a light green one and Jade was wearing a black pair of shorts and loose black top.<p>

* * *

><p>The rooms they took are simple: Lexi and Jade slept in Nova's, while Tech took a spot in Gibson's room, Rev in Sprx's, Slam in Antauri's, Big ego Duck got Otto, Ace got in Chiro's room.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be sleeping on the floor." Duck complained.<p>

"You can sleep in my bed." Otto offered.

"No thank you, that place is too small for me." Duck said, now trying to find a comfortable pose to sleep in.

* * *

><p>Nova was looking threw the disks, Jade had and the songs they had on, which were written on the CD case behind.<p>

'_What I've Done; Leave Out All The Rest; My December; Cure For The Itch? Where do they come up with those names?'_ Nova wondered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lexi asked, when she noticed.

"Just looking threw some disks." Nova replied.

"What? Did you find a song you liked and now are looking for it at least know the name?" Lexi asked.

"No, just curious about those songs." Nova stopped when she read a name on an Evanescence disk: _Field Of Innocence_.

"Is this good?" She showed it to Lexi.

"One of the best. Makes people say what happened to them to stop being kids. You can read those on a site we got home." Lexi got the player, put in the disk and turned the song on. When Nova put on the earphones, she heard:

* * *

><p><em>I still remember the world<em>_  
><em>_From the eyes of a child__  
><em>_Slowly those feelings__  
><em>_Were clouded by what I know now_

_Where has my heart gone__  
><em>_An uneven trade for the real world__  
><em>_Oh I... I want to go back to__  
><em>_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

_I still remember the sun__  
><em>_Always warm on my back__  
><em>_Somehow it seems colder now_

_Where has my heart gone__  
><em>_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger__  
><em>_Oh I... I want to go back to__  
><em>_Believing in everything_

_[Latin hymn:]__  
><em>_Iesu, Rex admirabilis__  
><em>_Et triumphator nobilis,__  
><em>_Dulcedo ineffabilis,__  
><em>_Totus desiderabilis._

_Where has my heart gone__  
><em>_An uneven trade for the real world__  
><em>_Oh I... I want to go back to__  
><em>_Believing in everything__  
><em>_Oh, Where_

_Where has my heart gone__  
><em>_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger__  
><em>_Oh I... I want to go back to__  
><em>_Believing in everything_

_I still remember._

* * *

><p>"Is everything she listens to sad?" Nova asked, thinking about Jade.<p>

"Mostly. But that is only her musical taste. Not everything she likes is dark and gothic; she also likes mystery, action and adventure. Like a certain anime/manga called…" And Lexi told about an anime/manga that has stayed strong and loved to fans for many, many, many years. About the latest that she knows about it, Jade came in half asleep and fell into her spot.

"Jeez, she looks beat." Lexi added. Those 2 also soon went suit.

* * *

><p>Soon, the robot was silent, as everyone fell asleep. Well, there was the occasional snore from Slam (Poor Antauri), but everything else was silent.<p>

* * *

><p>But not on the outside. The same person walked down the road right in front of the robot.<p>

"Fools. They won't get home or even off this planet, when I am done. If it is not there, then it should be with the rabbit. I'll get my hands on it and then everything else will fall into places." This shadow disappeared…

* * *

><p>…And reappeared in some underground cavern.<p>

"They will come down sooner, if they have a reason. Like this one!" She attacks the crates that held inside the radioactive toxins and mutagens, breaking some of them and cracking them.

"This should do it." She smirked and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! The stuff is leaking out! What has she done?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, off with the drama. This wasn't really an exciting chapter or anything. Only a bunch of CD's and bands. But, we barely know Jade at all, so I thought why not include this. It also works, as a chapter with her trying to befriend Nova, even if her way is a little weird.<strong>

**Well, I do hope this was enjoyable for you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review or you might wake up with horrible scratches that will make Doctor Doom from <em>Fantastic Four<em> look like a model.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


End file.
